The present disclosure relates in general to television devices, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to advance notification of catch-up events through broadcast metadata.
The advent of the DVR (Digital Video Recorder) and the availability of high-capacity and affordable computer-readable storage devices has made available many possibilities to television programming service providers and viewers alike. In recent years, television viewers have come to expect the ability to customize and manage the recording of television programming via their television receivers. There is a need for improvements and solutions directed to the recording of television programming.